A Child's Death A Reploid's Birth
by Megamastermaind
Summary: A Digimon/Megaman X Fusion Fic. One sad day, Davis leaves his world and becomes a new person...he becomes Megaman X...A must read for any fans of X and Davis. Please review.
1. Prologue

Warning:  
  
I don't own Digimon and I don't own Megaman x either...  
  
Okay, here's my next story, have you ever heard of Fusion Fics? You'll be reading one now...  
  
This story talks about Davis, who while running away from a certain problem, he enters another world and becomes Megaman X, so he starts a new life as evreyone's favorite Reploid, Chapter 1 is already done, I just need to post it up.  
  
Be patient, please... 


	2. The Conversion

A Child's Death. A Reploid's Birth.  
  
By: Megamastermaind  
  
Chapter 1: The conversion.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: Okay, Chapter 1 is beginning now.  
  
Firebrand: Hmph, and how are you supposed to set it up?  
  
Megamastermaind: Like I said it on the prologue: Davis runs away, he's transported to another world and becomes X.  
  
Arma: Guess you'll alterate the Megaman X Timeline a little.  
  
Megamastermaind: Right.  
  
Dark Demon: Then let's start now.  
  
Megamastermaind: You don't need to tell me that twice.  
  
Firebrand: before we forget it, Megamastermaind don't own Digimon, or Megaman X.  
  
Arma: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation (we guess).  
  
Phallanx: And Megaman X belongs to Capcom Co.  
  
Megamastermaind: Let's head to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Davis was running alone on the streets, his destination: the beach. He needed a little time alone, and he had a good reason.  
  
"**Darn, how could she**?" he thought to himself "_How could Kari do this to me?_"  
  
He stopped when he reached the beach and saw the horizon, with tears streaming from his eyes, making his best effort to forget what he saw a while ago, but he couldn't.  
  
"Why?'' he asked to himself "Why me? Why did has to happen to me?"  
  
Davis started to run as fast as he could at the shore. He gazed out a cliff, which wasn't so far, so he ran to it. It took him less than ten minutes to climb it.  
  
"_This will help me forget all about about this_'' Davis thought to himself while climbing to reah the cliff's top. He felt the same when he got to the top of the cliff.  
  
"Why am I destined for sorrows for the rest of my life?" he asked bitterly while watching the sea as he sat on the edge of the cliff  
  
(A/N: For now you should be listening on your heads the ending tune from the first Megaman X).  
  
"I wish I wouldn't be here'' he said as he gazed the cliff's bottom. He felt the temptation of jumping and put an end to his pain once it for all.  
  
"But that's not just right, isn't it?'' said Davis as he gazed at the sea for the last time "commiting suicide wouldn't be the best way to ease up this pain"  
  
"_But I really wish I could leave this world, I wish....I could be....someone else..._" he thought crying. His tears fell to the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"I think I should leave now'' said Davis, but just when he stood up to leave, the edge of the cliff started to crumble, he could't do anything about it and fell to the bottom.  
  
"Guess it will end now...." that was the only thing Davis thought while falling. He closed his eyes expecting the end. But a hole appeared at the bottom of the cliff, which swallowed him. He opened his eyes when he didn't felt the any hit. He only saw shadows.  
  
  
  
_Where am I?  
  
Am I dead?  
  
Am I at another world?  
  
Because this can't be the Digital World.or the Real World.  
  
Where am I?  
  
What is this place?  
_  
  
  
Minutes later, he felt his eyes closing into unconsiuosness....  
  
Davis woke up at a strange place, without knowing for how long he was unconsious. Then he turned to look where was he.  
  
He was enclosed inside some kind of capsule with a lot of scanners around him, he also managed to see someone watching him ffom outside. It was an old man with white hair, white beard looking at him with fondness, but he also looked at him with concern, fear and hope. Davis looked as the old man doing outside the capsule, like typing some buttons, seconds later, Davis felt sleepy. Before closing his eyes, he heard the old man's voice for the only time.  
  
"I only hope the best for you, X" said the old man "I'm sorry of not being able to see you when you get out of this capsule, but I feel the presentiment that you wil be alright.Goodbye and good luck, X...."  
  
  
  
  
  
30 years later....  
  
  
  
Davis woke up from the sleep process the old man programmed and saw the capsule opening, he then got out. The first thing he did was look to him....  
  
Davis looked different: He was taller and his clothes were gone and replace for a strange blue armor. His chocolate brown eyes were replaced for blue ones. His goggles were also gone and they were replaced for a blue helmet with a red ruby in the forehead part. He was amazed with his new phisical form, he felt somewhat strong. The next hing he did was look around him, he saw another old man looking him with amazement.  
  
This old man was different from the other one was bald and had a large beard. He was wearing a red and blue smock, what made Davis guess he was a scientist.  
  
''You're awake'' the old man said with a smile ''How do you feel now?''  
  
''Well....fine'' answered Davis, in a totally different voice.  
  
''That's good'' the old man said ''I would like to introduce myself. I am Dr. Cain''  
  
''Well, nice to meet you" replied Davis  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Megaman X.'' said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Megaman X?'' asked Davis.  
  
''That's your name. Right?'' asked Dr. Cain.  
  
''Wrong, I'm....'' stopped Davis.  
  
''_Wait a second_'' he thought ''_Why should I tell him about my past? I doubt he wil believe me. Besides, I rather forget all about my miserable life. I guess I should adopt that weird name....Megaman X....doesn't sound bad_''  
  
''Uh....maybe you are right'' he said.  
  
"Then welcome'' said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Thanks'' replied Davis.  
  
"I can't believe it. A new breed of robots'' hissed Dr. Cain.  
  
"Robots?'' asked Davis.  
  
"While studying the capsule, it gave a few specifications of yourself'' explained Dr. Cain " It says you're the first one of a new generation of robots with the innovative ability of thinkm feel and decide for themselves....almost humans"  
  
"_So this is what I became?_'' thought Davis "_An almost human robot? This is so strange. But I'll live as that. I feel that it'll be a lot better than my other life_"  
  
"I can't wait until I study all the blueprints so mass production can begin'' said Dr. Cain.  
  
"A question'' said Davis "Who's my creator?''  
  
"You don't remember? It's Dr. Light, the greatest scientist on robotics the world has ever know''  
  
"_Could be that old man I saw when I was inside the capsule?_" thought Davis.  
  
"Where is he?'' he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's been 30 years since you were sealed in the capsule. Dr Light died 28 years ago'' answered Dr. Cain.  
  
"That's....so awful....I wanted to see him" said Davis, sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, he's now at a better place. I can guarantee that'' said Dr. Cain.  
  
"I would like to know what wil happen to me know'' said Davis.  
  
"Well, X, you'll come with us, it's seems I'll take care of you. You'll be fine, you're in good hands'' said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. And thanks for offering yourself of taking care of me'' said Davis.  
  
"It's okay for me" replied Dr. Cain.  
  
And that's how Davis Motomiya left his life as a DigiDestined and started a new life as a Maverick Hunter named Megaman X....  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, how did you like my first chapter? There might be two explanations of why I wrote this fic. Number One: I always wanted to make a Digimon/Megaman X fic. Or Number Two: I drank too much chocolate milk this morning.  
  
Firebrand: Regardless of that, I believe everyone will like it.  
  
Megamastermaind: Are you serious?  
  
X: Why the doubt? It sounds funny having Davis becoming me.  
  
Megamastermaind: Possibly, but I'm afraid I'd lost the touch now that I'm 18.  
  
Phallanx: Quotting Terriermon: Momentei.  
  
Megamastermaind: Geez, what would be of me without you, guys?  
  
X: Dunno.  
  
Zero: Uh....there will be some Mavericks, right?  
  
Megamastermaind: Yes, some real special Mavericks will appear. Wanna know them? Find out on the next chapter....see you around.


	3. The Arrival of the Retrievers

The arrival of the Retrievers.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: I'm here again.  
  
Owlmon: And a new chapter is up.  
  
Firebrand: On this chapter, the story will be kinda focused on the fact that Davis is X.  
  
Zero: And what about the Mavericks you said they were going to appear, Mega?  
  
Megamastermaind: They will appear on this chapter, Zero, don't worry.  
  
Zero: Thanks for telling me, I thought we weren't going to have some action.  
  
Owlmon: You never change, Zero. By the way, Mega doesn't own any of the characters of Digimon or Megaman X, except for Maverick Hunter Ronnie.  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks for the disclaimer, Owlmon. Now let's head to the story…..X and the Hunters receive a strange message that says that X must come to them, but that's not the only mystery..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
X was having real trouble avoiding the fire that was spreading all over the place.  
  
"_I must get away at all cost, I won't allow Sigma possess me_'' he thought.  
  
He climbed up some walls and kept running, but he then found a dead end.  
  
"Damn! It's a dead end'' whined X.  
  
Behind him Sigma appeared on his true form: A computer virus.  
  
"Hah, Hah, Hah. Give up, X....'' hissed Sigma "I'll possess your body and rule the whole world"  
  
But out of the blue, Dr. Doppler appeared and grabbed Sigma.  
  
"Aaaarg...You're Doppler..." cried Sigma, and then he started to feel sharp pain.  
  
"How did you obtain this?" he asked.  
  
"How do you feel now, Sigma?'' hissed Doppler "Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma Virus?"  
  
"Doppler!" cried X.  
  
"X, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble'' said Doppler sadly "I know I can never really atone for what have I done...But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!!!"  
  
"My program...'' cried Sigma "...it's fading"  
  
"X...it's...time to say...goodbye'' hissed Doppler.  
  
Then, the whole base started to collapse. X knew he had to go now, he activated his Teleport System and got away from Doppler's lab. In a matter of minutes, all that was left from Doppler's lab was nothing but rubble.  
  
"_Sigma is gone_" thought X "_And this time he's gone for good. But it cost a lot, like Dr. Doppler's life. A great scientist died because of this Maverick freak. But at least mankind is finally safe_"  
  
Then X headed back to the Hunters HQ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some weeks later..  
  
X was walking calmly around a hall when he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Commander X! Commander X!"  
  
It's was a Reploid with green armor, blond haired and blue eyes. He was shorter than X, possibly the same height X had when he was Davis.  
  
"What's the matter, Ronnie" asked X.  
  
"Dr. Cain is calling, he said it was important" answered Ronnie.  
  
"Let's go, then" said X as he went with Ronnie to Dr. Cain's lab.  
  
"So how you have been doing, Ronnie?" asked X to Ronnie. Both were real good friends, since they were in the same unit X was leading. Ronnie was a real talented Hunter and X was somewhat his mentor.  
  
"Just fine, commander" answered Ronnie "If I go on like this, I bet I'll get a promotion"  
  
"That's just good" said X. They kept chatting until they reached to Dr. Cain's Lab. Zero was already there.  
  
"What's the news, Doc?" asked X.  
  
"Awful" replied Dr. Cain "I've been informed that a school bus with children was kidnapped, and it seems that the kidnappers are nothing else but Mavericks"  
  
"Mavericks?" asked X.  
  
"Yes" answered Zero "A strange group of Mavericks that call themselves the Retrievers"  
  
"The Retrievers? What a horrible name if you ask me" pointed out Ronnie.  
  
"We are contacting them right now, but it seems.." Dr. Cain was interrupted because a message came in.  
  
"Greetings, Maverick Hunters, we are the Retrievers" said a voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! We already know that" whined Ronnie.  
  
"We are calling to tell you that we have the hostage children at a building in the center of the city" the voice said "We will have no kind of negotiation….Well, actually, we will accept one, but it'll be under our conditions. It's not so hard"  
  
"Well, what do you want?" muttered Zero "Why don't you confess you're subordinates of Sigma?"  
  
"To start, we are totally independents of Sigma" replied the voice, angerly "Now, the only way to recover the children is that X come to us all by himself"  
  
"Me? What do you want from me?" asked X.  
  
"You'll know, X…..That's the only condition for you to have the hostages back" hissed the voice "We will be waiting for you, Megaman X…."  
  
Then, the voice faded and the contact was lost.  
  
"What will you do, X?" asked Zero.  
  
"I will try to…..no…..I will go and I'll rescue the hostage children. Period" replied X  
  
"And I'll call their parents" said Ronnie "I bet they are really worried"  
  
"And I'll accompany you, X" said Zero "We must make sure that the Retrievers don't double-cross us"  
  
"Thanks for the help" replied X "Now we are more prepared. Let's go"  
  
"Good luck to you all, then" finished Dr. Cain as he saw X, Zero and Ronnie leaving….  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived to the building in a matter of minutes.  
  
"So that's the building?'' asked X as he pointed to an old one.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one" answered Zero.  
  
"We hope so" said Ronnie from behind.  
  
"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" asked X  
  
"I brought most of the children's parents, so they could bring them home" replied Ronnie. There were more women than men, so it was obvious that Ronnie brought more moms than dads.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea" said Zero "It's risky"  
  
"I can agree" said X.  
  
"Please, save them, please! My son is with them" pleaded a woman.  
  
"Be patient" replied Zero, calmly "the hostages will be fine"  
  
"I hope so" said the woman, then she started crying "I don't wanna lose my boy….I don't wanna lose my baby"  
  
"Geez, calm down, lady" whined Ronnie "He's already a school boy"  
  
"Ronnie." scolded X.  
  
"Sorry, commander" replied Ronnie, ashamed.  
  
"Let's start" finished Zero.  
  
"Okay, here we go" sighed X as he went to the building.  
  
He walked slowly to the building till he reached the door.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, let them go now!" yelled X.  
  
"Enter the building first" replied a voice from the inside "then we will gladly release the hostage children"  
  
"I don't trust you" spoke back X "Release them now"  
  
"Okay, they can go, but remember, you'll have to enter the building all alone" said the voice.  
  
"Okay." replied the voice.  
  
Suddenly, a huge door opened and lots of children appeared.  
  
"Okay, kids, go now" said X.  
  
After saying that, the children rushed to their parents.  
  
"Oh, honey" cried the woman as she was hugging her little son real tight "Oh, baby….I thought I would never see you again"  
  
X saw the scene and smiled, and then he entered the building. The door closed behind him.  
  
"Now what do you want?" asked X.  
  
Some lights went on and X finally saw the Retrievers.  
  
There was a green mantis-like Reploid with scythes on his hands, there was also a white gorilla-like Reploid with a Plasma Cannon on his left hand, a unicorn-like one with huge wings on his back, and a turtle-like one with stone spikes. Nevertheless he was seeing them for the first time, they looked very familiar to X.  
  
"Finally, you're here, we were waiting for you" hissed the mantis-like "Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the Retrievers, and I am Cut Mantis"  
  
"I am Blast Gorilla" growled the gorilla.  
  
"My name is Flight Unicorn" introduced the unicorn.  
  
"And I'm Stone Turtle" finished the turtle.  
  
"So you're the Retrievers" hissed X "What do you want from me?''  
  
"We want you to come with us" answered Blast Gorilla.  
  
"No, I'll never join you" growled X, angrily.  
  
"We never said you were going to join us" replied Flight Unicorn.  
  
"We only said you were coming with us" said Stone Turtle "Joining has nothing to do"  
  
"Then where do you want to take me?" asked X "Because I'm not going"  
  
"Oh, but you already know where do we want to take you" replied Blast Gorilla.  
  
"No, I don't, but you won't take so easily, you will have to defeat me first" said X as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"So you want it the hard way" sighed Cut Mantis, and then he turned to the other Retrievers "Leave us alone, I'm taking him on"  
  
"Bring it on" said X.  
  
Cut Mantis rushed at X really fast, X barely evaded Cut Mantis's scythes, he aimed quickly and shot some Plasma Shots, all of them hit Cut Mantis.  
  
"Why you pest." whined Cut Mantis.  
  
"He's mine now" growled Blast Gorilla.  
  
"So you're next" said X "Let's see if you're tougher than Spark Mandrill"  
  
Blast Gorilla sent a hard punch at X, who managed to dodge it, the punch hit a wall instead, taking it down to pieces.  
  
"As I thought, you're less tough than Spark Mandrill" hissed X and charged his cannon.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The X-Buster hit Blast Gorilla and sent him to a wall.  
  
"Whose next?" asked X  
  
"I" replied Flight Unicorn "And I won't be so easy on you"  
  
Flight Unicorn flew up in the air to tackle X, he jumped and climbed up a wall to avoid him, but Flight Unicorn made a quick maneuver and hit X, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Now is my chance!" shouted Stone Turtle as he attacked X with his stones, X quickly stood up and jumped to avoid it.  
  
Flight Unicorn tried to tackle him again, but X already saw that coming and surprised him with some Plasma Shots, then he got out of the building by making a hole with his blasts, when he got out, he started to charge his cannon and he turned around to face the Retrievers.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The Retrievers were sent out to the air and fell to the ground, they ended up real angry.  
  
"You'll pay, X" cried Cut Mantis.  
  
"That'll be later" hissed X as he left, but the Retrievers went for him, but Zero and Ronnie came in.  
  
"None of you seem to learn, huh?" asked X "Zero, Ronnie, let's give them a total free lesson"  
  
"You don't need to tell me that twice" said Zero.  
  
"I'm with you" agreed Ronnie.  
  
Then, X, Zero and Ronnie started to blast out the Retrievers with a burst of Plasma Shots, when they finished, the Retrievers were outdone.  
  
"Don't think this is the end, Megaman X" shouted Blast Gorilla.  
  
"We'll do whatever it takes to take you with us" hissed Flight Unicorn. After saying that, he and the Retrievers teleported away.  
  
"Some dudes just don't learn, do they?" pointed out Ronnie:  
  
"No, they don't" agreed Zero.  
  
"I'm with you" sighed X "Let's go home now, our work is done here"  
  
"You said it" replied Zero.  
  
"I agree" added Ronnie, then they teleported back to the base.  
  
Dr. Cain was glad of having everyone safe and sound.  
  
"You made a good job" he congratulated.  
  
"Thanks" said Ronnie. Meanwhile X went out of the lab and went to his room, full of doubts.  
  
"_I still can't understand it, why do they want me? Why do they look so familiar?_"  
  
  


Flashback 

**************************************************************************** 

"Oh, but you already know where do we want to take you" 

**************************************************************************** 

End Flashback.  
  
  
  


"_Why they claim that I know them and that they know me?_" thought X, with those huge doubts on him.  
  
But that was just the beginning.  
  
In a place totally full of data a voice was heard.  
  
"It took them a lot of work to get there, I only hope they manage to find him and take him home….for his own good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: I finished Chapter 2, now what do you think?  
  
Zero: Real good.  
  
Phallanx: Question: Who is that mystery guy at the end of the chapter?  
  
Owlmon: I guess that question will be answered in a couple of chapters, I guess.  
  
Megamastermaind: That's right, Owlmon. As well as some questions related with Chapter 1.  
  
Zero: And we'll also add a special cameo.  
  
Firebrand: Until next chapter, and please review.  
  
Megamastermaind: I was supposed to say that, but, oh well, see you around 


	4. Images from the past

Chapter 3: Images from the past.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: Here's Chapter 3, and this one will be quite angsty.  
  
Firebrand: Why is that?  
  
Owlmon: Because X will have a whole bunch of memories of his original past, specially one that broke his heart.  
  
Zero: I don't wanna see that.  
  
Megamastermaind: You don't have to, Zero. In this chapter, there is also a special cameo, but as usual, we will let you to find out.  
  
Firebrand: Definetly we are lovers of the surprise factor.  
  
Zero: And before we forget it, Mega doesn't own Digimon, and the only thing that he owns from Megaman X is Ronnie.  
  
Megamastermaind: Now let's head to the story and into X's memories.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
X was watching the sky calmly from his room's window, lost on his thoughts, he was soon interrupted by Zero.  
  
"What was you thinking, X?" asked Zero.  
  
"Nothing, Zero, just old memories" answered X.  
  
"Memories, eh?" asked Zero.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I managed to see Dr. Light before his death" said X "You know, I had to see him before he sealed me inside that capsule"  
  
"That's real hard if you ask me," replied Zero "It's been 37 years since you were created and you spent 30 of them inside a capsule"  
  
"Yes, I know" said X "but I'm still trying to make another image then the one I'm been seeing in those enhancement capsules"  
  
"Well good luck, X" smirked Zero as he left X's room "maybe you can start having memories of yourself BEFORE you were sealed inside the capsule"  
  
"_Believe me, Zero, I am_" thought X and kept thinking about his past.  
  
  
  
"_I'm not jealous of anyone…._"  
  
"_Bullseye, baby…._"  
  
"I_'m ready to fight, right here, right now…._"  
  
"_Me and my big mouth…._"  
  
"_I wanna make the best noodles in the whole wide world…._"  
  


Then, X stopped thinking of his past and went to Dr. Cain for some info of the Retrievers appearance.  
  
"Sorry, X. There are been no other appearances from the Retrievers" said Dr. Cain  
  
"Man! Without knowing when will these geeks appear, everyone's in trouble" sighed X.  
  
"Yes, I can say that too" replied Dr. Cain "I suspect they're up to something, but what is it?"  
  
"Dunno" responded X "But one thing is sure: I won't let them take me"  
  
"I hope you're right " said Dr. Cain.  
  
"Just keep searching, Doc. Whatever they up to, their schemes will be spoiled" smirked X.  
  
"Don't worry" smiled Dr. Cain "I'll do my best"  
  
"Later, Doc" said X and left Dr. Cain's lab.  
  
X went to the park to walk a little and keep thinking about his past.  
  
"_I can't believe it's been 37 years since I left my life as Davis and started this new life as Megaman X_" he thought "_Some sorrows are gone, but I kinda miss other things_"  
  
He then sat under a tree's shade to keep drowning on his memories.  
  
"_Like playing soccer, I really miss that. It was that way I met Ken. Too bad he was the Digimon Emperor on those days. At least he changed after he realized Digimon are living creatures and not just a bunch of zeros and ones. But one thing is sure, I'll definitely miss soccer._"  
  
Suddenly, he felt something touching him and turned to see….it was a soccer ball.  
  
"Or maybe not" said X.  
  
"Hey! Can you…." a voice said. It was a group of human boys that came to X.  
  
"….pass the ball.?" finished another boy.  
  
"Hey! That's the famous Megaman X!" a third boy cried "The one who finished Sigma and saved the world"  
  
"Thanks for the compliments" replied X "But I didn't do it all alone, I got help from Zero, Dr. Cain, Dr. Light.and Doppler."  
  
"That Doc was a total crazed dude" said another boy "Why resurrect a dangerous threat in order to rule the world?"  
  
"It wasn't him" explained X "It was the Maverick Virus. That thing is what started all. Doppler tried to redeem himself by taking Sigma with him.and to change the subject, is this ball yours?"  
  
"Yes, it is" answered another boy "Would you give it back?"  
  
"Sure thing" said X as he gave back the ball to the boys who were ready to play again with another group of boys who were waiting for them.  
  
"_I ain't going to sit and watch them_" thought X "_I'll play.just like in the old times._"  
  
"One more thing" said X.  
  
"What is it?" asked a boy.  
  
"Can I join in?" asked X.  
  
The boys started to look at each other and they turned to X.  
  
"Sure, you can join in" said the boys.  
  
"But do you know how to play soccer?" asked another boy.  
  
"A little." answered X.  
  
"Then you will have to pick a team to play with, casualty, it's halftime" said another boy who seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Who's winning?" asked X.  
  
"My team" said the leader proudly "Twenty to nothing."  
  
"Okay, then I pick the losing team" hissed X.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the leader.  
  
"A hundred percent" answered X "I feel that it's going to be fun"  
  
"Then let's play" finished the leader.  
  
  
  
During all the playing time, the losing team started to make the winning one lose advantage thanks to X's help. He made some few goals, but mainly, he helped the team make their own goals, they kept like this until the "second time" ended. The score: 20-21  
  
"Whoa.that.was.intense." said the leader while panting.  
  
"How did you like it?" hissed X.  
  
"You don't know a little" answered another boy "You play like a total professional"  
  
"Yeah" agreed a third boy "I've never seen a Reploid playing soccer, an much less a Reploid that can outdo the legendary Pele" (A/N: Sorry if I offended any fans of Pele)  
  
"It's nothing" smiled X, hand behind his head "I just like soccer.well, I gotta go, duty awaits me"  
  
"Should we play again sometime?" asked the leader.  
  
"Sure, anytime" answered X before teleporting away.  
  
"That was an awesome soccer player" pointed out a boy.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" agreed the leader "Let's go now, it's getting late"  
  
And the soccer boys left the park to their houses, but from deep inside the park someone came out with amazement eyes after seeing the game.it was Zero.  
  
"_This is unbelievable_" thought Zero "_Since when X knows how to play soccer that good?_"  
  
"This is a day of mysteries" said Zero before teleporting back to the base.  
  
  
  
The next day, X decided to go out again.  
  
"Going out again?" asked Zero.  
  
"Yep, I don't have much to do" answered X "There isn't a lot of Maverick activity"  
  
"And what about the Retrievers?" asked Zero.  
  
"They don't scare me" replied X "I'll be prepared if they appear"  
  
"Okay, go, I won't stop you" gave up Zero with a smile.  
  
"Later, Zero" grinned X as he went far from the city and riding a Chaver (A/N: It's the motorcycle thingamajig from Megaman X2. It's also know as Ride Chaser and/or Land Chaser) fot that purpose, he took him about half an hour to leave the city and arrive the country. He got off from the Chaver and breathed the air from the country.  
  
"_Good thing this place had survived the years_" tought X "_I like it_"  
  
He saw a huge tree out in the open, so he just went to it and sat down under it's shade, the smell of the grass was real fresh, even if it were the afternoon.  
  
Then X started to think about his past again.  
  
"_I wonder what's going on with them_" thought X "_I bet Cody is now an expert on Kendo. As for Yolei, I wonder if she ever got the courage to tell Ken her feelings for him_"  
  
X breathed the air again and continued on his remembrances.  
  
"But the most important thing is that I wonder what happened to Kari" said X to himself.  
  
"She must be with TK right now, looking at each other with puppy eyes" sighed X "Heck! 37 years passed since I left. They must be already married by now, I pressume they have children and they are starting to arrange plans for they oldness"  
  
Then his mind stopped on another memory, which put sadness on him.  
  
"Why?" asked X "Why it had to happen….?"  
  
  
Flashback 

************************************************************************* 

Davis was walking on the park with his usual smile, he was holding something that looked like a crystal sphere with a beautiful star inside.  
  
"Wait till Kari gets load of this, this present meant so much to me since I was a kid. It's the perfect present for her" said Davis for himself, with the hope that the girl of his dreams comed over to the park, effectively there she was, sititng on a bench, he cleared his troath before getting close to her.  
  
"Uh.Kari?" said Davis.  
  
"Davis, good to see you" replied Kari "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing" answered Davis with a nervousism that he never felt before "Just walking walking around and since you're here, I felt like talking to you"  
  
"That sounds good" said Kari "Anything else?"  
  
"_C'mon, you been calm even in the face of MaloMyotismon_" thought Davis "_Just give her the present and tell her that you love her. It's not so hard_"  
  
"Well.you see.I."  
  
Just when he was about to give Kari his crystal sphere, something that wasn't fancy, but full of love, he heard someone calling Kari, he could't reconigze the voice since he wasn't paying a lot of attention to it.  
  
"Would you wait a little, Davis?" pleaded Kari.  
  
"Sure" answered Davis  
  
"_Great!_" he thought "_That dude blew it, whoever he was. At least I'll be able to gather more courage_"  
  
"Het sat down on the bench and waited for awhile, five minutes came along and Kari didn't came back, this started to worry Davis.  
  
"I better check out" he said to himself as he hid among some bushes, then he saw Kari and the person she was with was no one else but TK.  
  
"What is he doing?" whispered Davis as he continued looking, then he managed to hear what were they saying.  
  
"Kari, I know this isn't your birthday, but I want you to have this present"  
  
Davis saw as TK gave Kari a box which she opened quickly  
  
"My!. A new camera" cried Kari.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked TK.  
  
"It's the best present I ever had" answered Kari as she hugged TK real tight. Davis eyes wide opened when he saw the scene from his hideout.  
  
"You're welcome" hissed TK. Davis was feeling his heart cracking apart.  
  
"You are so sweet, TK" said Kari as she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
Davis couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to sprout from his eyes, then he turned aroud stared to run away as he let the crystal sphere he was willing to give to Kari fall to the ground. The crystal sphere broke into lots and lots of pieces.Just like Davis's heart as he ran to the beach.  
  
************************************************************************* 

End Flashback  
  
  
  
X shook his head after having that memory, the most painful of his life.  
  
"Why? Why did Kari had to do that?" asked X bitterly "I loved her and she dumped me like nothing"  
  
Tears started to come out of X's eyes, he didn't care, he let them out as he hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why? After all these years….Why it still hurts?" asked X sadly as he started to cry.  
  
"Why love is such a traitor with me?" asked X between sobs "Why is life so painful and unfair with me?"  
  
He buried his head on his knees and kept crying.  
  
"Is anything good will ever come to me?" asked X "Will I ever get something to ease up all this pain?"  
  
X's blue eyes was starting to irritate because all of that crying, but he gave a crap about that as he kept crying his heart out.  
  
"Will I ever have something to comfort me?" sobbed X and continued crying.  
  
Suddenly, a soft whistle was heard as the wind blew gently on X's face, X didn't put a lot of attention as he kept crying, but the whistle intensified until X paid attention to the whistle song.  
  
X stopped crying and started to listen to the whistle song, which was composed only by twelve notes.  
  
"That whistle." whispered X as he kept on listening the whistle song "It's beautiful"  
  
Then the whistle song adquired new notes, and X felt relaxed. The whistle song sounded somewhat sad, but comforting at the same time. (A/N: If you wanna know the whole whistle song, you'll find it at the Megaman 3 ending tune)  
  
"It's so….comforting" whispered X as he leaned on the tree, closed his eyes and let the whistle song enter his broken heart.  
  
X breath deeply and sighed after the song ended.  
  
"I feel….so much better now" said X, then he saw something in the air coming to him, he got up and caught it….It was a scarf….a beautiful yellow scarf.  
  
Then X heard the twelve first notes of the whistle song three more times, and then the whistle faded like it only came around to comfort X.  
  
"Whoever it was….Thank you" said X as he held the scarf tight with his hand and wiped away his tears with the other one. Then he went to his Chaver and drove back to the headquarters.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Megamastermaind: There, did you like the chapter?  
  
Owlmon: And did you like the cameo too?  
  
Firebrand: We really hope so.  
  
Phallanx: Now that we finally know why Davis left his world and started this new life, things are totally clear.  
  
Megamastermaind: But in the next chapter, things won't get any good.  
  
Owlmon: Yeah, because some things from the past shall come back to haunt our hero.  
  
Megamastermaind: Wanna know how X will deal with his past? Find out in the next chapter. See ya around.  
  
Firebrand: And please, don't forget to review, and try to guess the cameo too. 


	5. The Haunting Comeback

Chapter 4: The Haunting Comeback.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: Chapter 4 has begun.  
  
Firebrand: And what will it contain?  
  
Owlmon: Remember what we said about some haunting memories?  
  
Arma: Yes.  
  
Owlmon: These memories won't leave him, as well as something that used to be his.  
  
Megamastermaind: Not only that, the true identities of the Retrievers shall be revealed.  
  
Firebrand: Then begin the chapter now.  
  
Megamastermaind: Okay, then let's head to the story....after his day of memories, X found something he never expected to appear, and he'll also discover a secret from the Retrievers....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Commander X!" cried a voice.  
  
"What is it, Ronnie?" asked X trough his radio communicator.  
  
"Trouble. Mavericks are attacking the south of the city, we need to wipe them out" answered Ronnie.  
  
"I'll be there, Megaman X, over and out..." said X as he turned off his communicator and went to the south.  
  
"Finally, a little bit of action" hissed Zero who was with X on his way to the disaster zone.  
  
"You don't seem to change, huh?" replied X. In some minutes they arrived to the affected place, when they got there they saw that a lot of renegade Reploids were making a huge uproar.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you mess with someone of your own race!?" yelled X.  
  
All Mavericks turned to X and Zero and glared intensely at them.  
  
"Time for a little clean up" hissed Zero as he unsheathed his Beam Saber and started to attack the Mavericks.  
  
Some huge Reploids rushed to X to hit him with their enormous hands, but X simply jumped out of the way.  
  
"You aren't going to get away, Hunter!" roared a Reploid.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked X and transformed his right hand into a Plasma Cannon...  
  
"PLASMA SHOT!!"  
  
His Plasma Shots quickly obliterated the huge Reploid to junk, after that the other Mavericks rushed to X like wild animals.  
  
"So you guys wanna join the party..." sighed X as he charged his cannon...  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
With a clean hit from his X-Buster, X destroyed all of the Mavericks.  
  
"Like in the old times...Bullseye, baby" whispered X low enough to avoid being heard.  
  
Meanwhile, Zero was having his own fun out of some Disc Boys (A/N: These are the disc throwing enemies from Megaman X2).  
  
"Take this" he said as he chopped all of them apart with his Beam Saber.  
  
Now all Mavericks were reduced to a small group that was at the center of the streets.  
  
"Let's end this" said X.  
  
"I'm on it" agreed Zero...  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
"Z-BUSTER!!"  
  
All Mavericks were hit and taken down by the attacks of X and Zero. All left of them was junk.  
  
"That's all of them" said X.  
  
"It a shame it ended so soon" sighed Zero as he sheathed back his Beam Saber.  
  
"But I got a little energetic with this battle, don't you think?" asked X.  
  
"You are always energetic, specially with that hanging" replied Zero while pointing at the yellow scarf X had around his neck.  
  
"Hey, I like it, I feel alright with it" said X.  
  
"It's your likes" shrugged Zero.  
  
Then, X and Zero teleported back to the base, but they didn't notice that some shadows were watching them the whole time.  
  
"Do you think is him?" asked a shadow.  
  
"Yes. Something tells me that he is the one we are searching" responded another shadow.  
  
"But how will we make sure that he is the one?" asked a third voice.  
  
"We will give him what we think that belongs to him" answered the second shadow.  
  
"I doubt he'll burst in joy" pointed out a fourth shadow.  
  
"But by seeing the situation, I agree that he is the one" said the first shadow.  
  
"Let's do it, then...I wanna see his face when he sees it..." finished the second shadow, then, all four shadows vanished...  
  
  
  
The next day, someone appeared in the Maverick Hunters HQ with a package on his hands, it seemed that it was a mailman. He looked and looked until he found X.  
  
"There you are, Megaman X" said the mailman.  
  
"What do you want?" asked X.  
  
"I'm from the post office" answered the mailman "Someone sent you a package"  
  
"Oh, thanks" said X, then the mailman showed his a sheet and passed him a pen.  
  
"Sign here, please" pleaded the mailman, X signed the paper and gave it to the mailman.  
  
"Thank you. Have a nice day" said the mailman as he left.  
  
"Thanks" replied X and he went to his room.  
  
"Hey, X!" saluted Zero who entered X's room "What's up?"  
  
"Someone just mailed me this package" answered X.  
  
"A package?" asked Zero "Must be a gift"  
  
"Yeah, I think so" replied X.  
  
"Catch you later" said Zero as he left X's room  
  
X smiled and he started to open the package, inside the package was a box, X thought it could be a fragile object so he didn't complain., he opened the box and inside was another box. X frowned at this and opened a box, inside it was a smaller box.  
  
"This is weird" said X as he opened it and another box came out.  
  
"Okay, is this some kind of joke?" whined X. Then he opened the box and found foam shreds and blank sheets.  
  
"_At least there are no more boxes_" thought X and noticed that one of the sheets had something written, so he lifted it and rode the following...  
  


TIME TO COME BACK HOME. 

WE WERE SO HORRIBLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU  
  


"This is getting too strange" whispered X and he out his hand inside the box and felt something.  
  
"What could it be?" wondered X. Then he took it out and saw it was covered with a cloth.  
  
"Damn! I'm already sick of mysteries!" muttered X. He removed the cloth and what he saw started to make him tremble...  
  
"No!" yelped X "It can't be...No....No....NOOOO!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Zero was talking to Ronnie.  
  
"Hey! Let's see what got X" said Zero.  
  
"Sorry, Commander Zero, I can't" replied Ronnie "I will have duty in a while, you go"  
  
"Well, then see you later, Ronnie" said Zero and he went to X's room, but he was walking a little when he saw X running.  
  
"X, what a surprise" saluted Zero, but X passed him by.  
  
"No! I won't do it! I'm not going back!" yelled X as he kept running like if a ghost were chasing him.  
  
"Weird, what happened?" wondered Zero "I bet it has something to do with that package"  
  
Zero didn't waste any more time and rushed to X's room, he looked everywhere. He saw the boxes and then, he finally found what scared X. It was in the middle of the floor and a cloth was a few inches away from it. Zero took it up to see what it was...  
  
It was a D-3...  
  
"Strange, why would this small thingamajig freak out X so much?" he was still making this question when the D-3 gave Zero an electric shock.  
  
"Aaaaww! That hurts!" whined Zero as he let the D-3 fall, he lifted it up again and this time he felt no electric shock.  
  
"X must know about this" he thought...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, X was still running like crazy on the streets, he turned to a corner and kept running.  
  
"_It can't be_" thought X while running "_How can my Digivice be here? I left it in my house when I found out that horrible truth about Kari.._."  
  
X continued running until he got tired, by the time he stopped, he was panting real hard.  
  
"There's someone out there who knows my secret" whispered X "The secret about my true past and origin, but one thing is sure: I'm not willing to be that redheaded goggleboy who was nothing to no one...not a chance"  
  
X kept panting until he recovered his breath.  
  
"I_f someone knows my secret, who is it? And why is this person doing this?_" he thought.  
  
"X! What's going on?" asked a voice behind X. He turned around startled, but he calmed down when he realized it was Zero.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." lied X.  
  
"Don't lie, X" countered Zero "I saw you running like if a ghost were chasing you"  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about" said X.  
  
"Please don't try to frame me" replied Zero "Tell me truth: It has something to do with this?" he asked as he took out the D-3. X started to walk backwards by the only sight of it.  
  
"Zero, where did you get it?" asked X.  
  
"It was in your room" answered Zero "Now tell me, what's with this artifact?"  
  
"Throw it away, Zero" replied X.  
  
"Tell me what is it first" countered Zero.  
  
"Throw it away" pleaded X.  
  
"But you need to tell me what is it, X" said Zero "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Please, throw it away!!!" yelled X as he grabbed the D-3 and threw it as hard as he could.  
  
"X, why did you threw it away?" asked Zero "What was it?"  
  
"It's something from my past" X answered, finally "A horrible memory that I rather forget...and please, no questions, the less I think about this, the better" then he started to walk back to the HQ.  
  
"X..." whispered Zero and he followed him without saying a word...  
  
  
  
That night, X was moaning and rolling on his bed. He was clearly having a dream...  
  
X's dream  
  
*************************************************  
  
X was running on a shining white hall, with some voices following him.  
  
"Why did you ran away?" asked a female voice, which sounded like Yolei's.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about" said X "I don't know you"  
  
"But you do" denied a voice that sounded like Ken's.  
  
"You're lying" muttered X.  
  
"No, you are the one who's lying, Davis" replied another female voice, and this one was the one from Kari.  
  
"Why are you hurting us this way, Davis?" asked something like TK's voice and sounded hurt "We're your friends"  
  
"Quit saying that nonsense!" growled X "And stop calling me Davis, I am Megaman X"  
  
"Don't hide yourself under another person!" replied one more voice, this time it was Cody's "You are Daisuke Motomiya, that's who you are!"  
  
"False, Daisuke Motomiya is dead and buried in forgetfulness" countered X.  
  
"Davis, please, it hurt us having you saying that" said Kari's voice.  
  
"Quit calling me Davis!" shouted X "I told you I'm not him, I'm Megaman X"  
  
Suddenly, a big mirror appeared in front of X, he saw his own reflection, but in a second it changed to his old reflection...the reflection of Davis Motomiya.  
  
"You may be able to change your body, Davis, but you'll never be able to change your soul" said TK's voice.  
  
"Don't you get it?" asked Yolei's voice in a mix of anger, sadness and dissapointment " You are Davis Motomiya, a DigiDestined, the Child of Courage and Friendship"  
  
"Leave me alone!" yelled X "I am Megaman X, a Maverick Hunter, leader of the #17 unit!"  
  
"No, you're Davis Motomiya!" cried Kari's voice.  
  
"Cut it out, I'm Megaman X!" countered X.  
  
Little by little all voices started to join in.  
  
"You're Davis Motomiya..." whispered Ken's voice.  
  
"I'm Megaman X" replied X.  
  
"You're Davis Motomiya" continued Cody's voice.  
  
"I'm Megaman X" countered X.  
  
"You're Davis Motomiya" said TK's voice. X fell on his knees, hands on his head.  
  
"I'm Megaman X" denied X.  
  
"You're Davis Motomiya" said Yolei's voice.  
  
"I'm Megaman X" replied X.  
  
"You're Davis Motomiya" continued Kari's voice.  
  
"I am Megaman X!" shouted X, desperately.  
  
"No! You are Davis Motomiya!" cried all the voices in unison.  
  
"I AM MEGAMAN X!!!!!" screamed X again and again, with all his strenght...  
  
******************************************  
  
End Dream  
  
  
  
X woke up from his dream on cold sweat. His blue hair a mess and he was panting heavily. He shook his head, realizing it was only a dream, but he suddenly saw something glowing by his side, X took it and saw it was his D- 3.  
  
"My Digivice just won't leave me" muttered X "But we will see about that tomorrow..."  
  
He harshly threw his D-3 to the floor and went back to sleep...  
  
  
  
The next day, X grabbed his D-3, his helmet, and his scarf and went out again.  
  
"Commander, where are you going?" asked Ronnie.  
  
"I'm going out. I'm going to settle some personal things" answered X "I'll be back"  
  
With those words, X left the base and went to the city's outskirts.  
  
Once there he stood still, looking at the horizon, there he started to remember his old days when he was Davis, when he became a DigiDestined, when everyone did nothing but treat him like a jerk, his constants fights with Jun, his love ignoring him and the event that made him become Megaman X.  
  
"No, I won't go back to that horrible life full of pain and sorrows" said X as he gazed at the D-3 on his hand "I love my new life, I'm a true hero here. I have real friends, people who truly appreciate me, I have a happy life.I'm living happily in this new life"  
  
Then, he glared at his D-3.  
  
"He's gone, Daisuke Motomiya no longer exists. He died long time ago, now there is only Megaman X. And I won't go back to my former life, I deny it"  
  
As the seconds passed, X's anger increased.  
  
"Now leave me alone, this new life will erase all of the sorrows, my bitterness will be sent away, all my suffering will be gone, I am Megaman X now, so leave me alone"  
  
X pressed his D-3 with anger, bitterness and sadness, and then he looked up and threw the D-3 way up high.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! I AM MEGAMAN X!!" he yelled as he activated his Plasma Cannon, aimed at the D-3 and charged.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
X shot his X-Buster straight to the D-3 but right when the X-Buster was about to hit the D-3, someone's shadow appeared and took the D-3.  
  
"What?" asked X.  
  
The shadow appeared in front of X and he quickly recognized him.It was Cut Mantis.  
  
"Cut Mantis." growled X.  
  
"Hey! Be more careful, this is way too important to be destroyed" hissed Cut Mantis with the D-3 on his hand.  
  
"Yeah" appeared Blast Gorilla "You shouldn't blast such indispensable tool"  
  
In a matter of seconds, Flight Unicorn and Stone Turtle appeared as well.  
  
"Now it's time for you to come with us" said Flight Unicorn.  
  
"We know you can't forget that" agreed Stone Turtle.  
  
"You are not making me a Maverick" muttered X  
  
"How many times we told you?" We are not making you a Maverick" growled Blast Gorilla.  
  
"We only want to take you with us" said Stone Turtle.  
  
"Wanna know our secret?" asked Cut Mantis "We are nor really Mavericks"  
  
"What a lie" countered X "Then why did you kidnapped all those children?"  
  
"We did that because it would bring you to us, it was a bait" answered Flight Unicorn "Actually, we wouldn't do such a thing"  
  
"Yeah, right" mumbled X.  
  
"Now it's time to come with us" hissed Blast Gorilla.  
  
"And where are you planning to take me?" asked X.  
  
"Oh, you already know" answered Cut Mantis.  
  
"No, I don't know. Where do you want me to go?" asked X again.  
  
"Think, X, think" replied Stone Turtle.  
  
"Whatever you're planning, it won't work" said X, ready to fight.  
  
"Yes, it will" replied Cut Mantis as he and the Retrievers rushed at X. Cut Mantis slashed quickly at X, but he evaded his scythes and sent a hard kick on his face.  
  
Then, Blast Gorilla started to throw hard punches with the intentions of take X down, but X showed him his speed and punched Blast Gorilla on his stomach, which left him breathless.  
  
After that, Flight Unicorn started to tackle X, who after studying his moves a while, he activated his cannon and shot some Plasma Shots that hit Flight Unicorn's wing, making him unable to fly.  
  
Then Stone Turtle tried to do the same strategy to tackle down X, but he was too slow.  
  
"Oh, what a loser" sighed X as he charged his cannon.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The X-Buster hit Stone Turtle cleanly and sent him with the rest of the Retrievers.  
  
"You haven't improved any, did you knew that?" asked X.  
  
"You are so wrong, X!" yelled Cut Mantis.  
  
"We just been easy on you!" agreed Stone Turtle.  
  
"We thought we could get a little....diplomatic" said Blast Gorilla "But it seems that we will have to make you go with us forcefully"  
  
"Now it's time to show you our true strength" finished Flight Unicorn.  
  
"Ready?" asked Cut Mantis.  
  
"Ready!" answered the Retrievers as they aimed at X, who was unwary of what was coming.  
  
"TWIN SICKLES!!"  
  
"ENERGY CANNON!!"  
  
"HORN BLASTER!!"  
  
"ROCK TEMPEST!!"  
  
X widened his eyes as he saw the attacks approaching him, the hit caused a huge explosion, after some seconds, the dust was dissipated and X came out, a little beaten up.  
  
"Those attacks...." gasped X "They are...."  
  
"Time to finish what we started, Megaman X" hissed Cut Mantis "Or should we say....Davis Motomiya....?"  
  
X was stunned in shock, they knew his secret, and that wasn't all, he also realized who they really were.  
  
"And I managed to know who you truly are" barely said X "You....you....are Digimon!"  
  
He turned to Cut Mantis "Snimon...."  
  
Then, he gazed at Blast Gorilla "Gorillamon...."  
  
He turned to Flight Unicorn "Unimon...."  
  
Then he turned to Stone Turtle "And lastly, Tortomon...."  
  
"Whoa! He finally got us" pointed out Cut Mantis.  
  
"How did you got Reploid forms?" asked X.  
  
"A kind friends gave us a hand" answered Blast Gorilla "You know him too"  
  
"Gennai" guessed X.  
  
"That's correct" replied Flight Unicorn.  
  
"You definitively got smarter, Davis" congratulated Stone Turtle "Now you found out where do we want you to go?"  
  
"Yes" answered X "But I'm not going"  
  
"How come? Your friends are so worried about you" countered Blast Gorilla.  
  
"Liars!" yelled X "My 'friends' must be happy and celebrating now that the jerk they knew is gone"  
  
"It seems that we have no choice but doing this the hard way" sighed Cut Mantis.  
  
"It's for your own good...." added Flight Unicorn.  
  
Behind X, a portal started to open in the ground, he jumped away from it, but the Retrievers wouldn't allow it so easily.  
  
"Time to return home!" cried the Retrievers in unison.  
  
X prepared to fight all of them as he charged his Plasma Cannon at Cut Mantis.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
Cut Mantis showed his true speed by dodging the X-Buster easily and decided to counterattack.  
  
"TWIN SICKLES!!"  
  
X barely evaded the attack but he wasn't wary of Flight Unicorn and Stone Turtle.  
  
"HORN BLASTER!!"  
  
"ROCK TEMPEST!!"  
  
X was critically hit and the attacks sent him to the ground, close to the portal.  
  
"I won't allow it!" cried X as he stood up. Blast Gorilla grabbed him and pushed him to the ground, but X struggled to stay on his place.  
  
"You must go back, Davis" said Blast Gorilla.  
  
"Right, you are a DigiDestined and you must return to your home world" added Cut Mantis.  
  
"No! I don't want to!" shouted X "If I do, I'll go back to my miserable life, in the one no one cares for me. In the one I'm nothing but a jerk to everyone, the life in which I'm merely a nuisance, in the one I'm nothing"  
  
X kept struggling but it wasn't enough, Blast Gorilla was really strong.  
  
"We will show you that you are so wrong" replied Flight Unicorn.  
  
Blast Gorilla let go off X and jumped away from him as he and the Retrievers prepared to attack.  
  
"ENERGY CANNON!!"  
  
"TWIN SICLES!!"  
  
"ROCK TEMPEST!!"  
  
"HORN BLASTER!!"  
  
All four attacks went to X, who was willing to fight back.  
  
"I won't return! I won't allow it!" he yelled as he aimed.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The impact of all attacks caused a huge explosion, what made X unable to see if the Retrievers were there.  
  
"Are they gone?" asked X to himself.  
  
But out of the blue, Cut Mantis appeared and sent a hard punch as X's stomach, which sent him to the ground, he was just a few steps close to the portal.  
  
The Retrievers appeared form the remains of the explosion and took advantage of X's confusion to attack once more.  
  
"TWIN SICKLES!!"  
  
"ENERGY CANNON!!"  
  
"HORN BLASTER!!"  
  
"ROCK TEMPEST!!"  
  
All attacks hit X and finally he was thrown to the portal, which was already waiting for him.  
  
X fell himself in a shining white hole, which seemed to be a path to the Real World.  
  
"Dr. Cain....Zero....Ronnie....I'm sorry....I've failed." whispered X as he kept falling into the hole, his falling lasted about ten minutes, and then X fell on something.  
  
He was really tired and only managed to look around. He was at a cliff's bottom and he realized it was the same cliff where he became Megaman X. He looked at himself as he saw he was still X, but what he mourned about was the fact that he returned....  
  
  
  
_"No....I promised I wouldn't come back.  
  
Why is it that always happens what I don't plan....?  
  
Now I'm back to this horrible world....  
  
To this horrible life....  
  
No....not again."_  
  
  
  
X sighed and lost consciousness as the waves soaked his exhausted body....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Megamastermaind: End of chapter, how did you like it?  
  
Firebrand: Well, now that he's back home, what will happen?  
  
Owlmon: Some enemies will appear and X's gonna have to fight.  
  
Zero: And I suppose he'll face the DigiDestined as well, am I right?  
  
Megamastermaind: Yeah, something like that, everything is gonna get more intense on the next chapter....see you around. 

  



	6. Home, Bitter Home

Chapter 5: Home....Bitter Home.  
  
  
  
Megamastermaind: Once more I'm here, and now I'm presenting you Chapter 5.  
  
Owlmon: It took us some time, but we think it'll be worthy.  
  
Firebrand: Are you sure our readers will like it.  
  
Megamastermaind: We hope so, Firebrand, we hope so.  
  
Zero: Then what are you waiting for? Start the chapter now.  
  
Owlmon: We are on it.  
  
Firebrand: Megamastermaind doesn't own Digimon and/or Megaman X, you got it?  
  
Zero: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation; and Megaman X belongs to Capcom Co.  
  
Owlmon: Therefore, we want no sues.  
  
Megamastermaind: Thanks, guys, now let's head to the story: Thanks to the Retrievers, X is back to the Real World. There he will have to face some persons from his past: The DigiDestined. But that's not the only problem....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The night was quiet on Odaiba, but at an apartment, things wasn't quite good.  
  
TK was rolling on his bed like he was having a dream, effectively, he was....  
  
  
  
TK's dream  
  
*****************  
  
"DAVIS!! DAVIS!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?  
  
TK wasn't having any luck on searching his redheaded friend, by the moment he was at the beach.  
  
"Where could he gone?" he asked to himself, then, he gazed at a cliff.  
  
"I haven't looked up there, I hope he's there" said TK as he went to the cliff still yelling out Davis' name.  
  
"I'm gonna have to climb up" he sighed and started to climb the cliff, once on the top, he continued searching his friend.  
  
"DAVIS!!" he yelled again and again.  
  
But in some seconds, while he was looking around, he finally found him, the boy with spiky reddish brown hair and goggles who was now standing at the cliffside, giving his back at TK, whose face was quicly iluminated with a smile.  
  
"Davis!" he cried as he ran to him, with the full intentions of wraping him in a hard hug, but he fell to the floor while running, when he got up, Davis vanished like nothing.  
  
"Davis? Davis!!" cried TK, then a huge wave covered the cliff, making him over his eyes, when he uncovered them he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Instead of Davis, now there was a tall boy wearing a strange blue armor and a blue helmet with a red crystal, he had blue eyes and he was staring harshly at TK.  
  
"Wh-who a-are you?" he stammered, and the one on blue armor dissapeared as well.  
  
"DAVIS!!" cried TK once more....  
  
************************************************  
  
End Dream  
  
TK woke up from his dream, panting heavily  
  
"I had this dream again...." he thought "The same I just had yesterday...." then he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"It's been a month since Davis disappeared" he whispered (A/N: I decided that the Digimon Timeline should be A LOT SLOWER than the Megaman X Timeline) "And summer vacations have been horrible without him"  
  
He leaned back to his bed, trying to clear up his mind.  
  
"I hope he's alive" he thought" But I don't quite understand....Who's that mystery boy on blue armor? Does he know something about Davis? Oh, I just hope I get the answers soon..."  
  
After that, TK went back to sleep...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, X didn't moved from the cliff, he wasn't willing to go back to his former life, so he wouldn't get any close to the city, specially Odaiba.  
  
"_I ain't stupid enough to return to go back to Odaiba_" thought X, who for the moment he was only wearing his scarf, his helmet was on his hands. "_I'll stay here till another portal opens_" the wind was blowing on his face gently, waving his hair and his scarf; the moonlight was giving him a nice look.  
  
"No, no way I'll become Davis again" muttered X "Only if were retarded, and I'm not that" he whispered as he leaned to get some sleep, unwary that someone was having plans for him.  
  
"We must find a way to get him closer to his friends, but how are we going to do it?" asked the voice to itself "Humph....Hey! I finally found out.'  
  
  
  
The next day, TK was walking his way to Matt's; he said he was holding a meeting with all the DigiDestined. But he wasn't concentrating on that.  
  
"I wonder who's that guy" he said to himself.  
  
"Wondering about what?" a female voice asked. TK turned around and saw it was Kari.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Kari" smiled TK "I was just wondering about a dream I had last night'  
  
"A dream?" asked another voice, it was Cody, who was accompanied by Yolei.  
  
"Oh, hi there" saluted TK "I was about to explain a strange dream I had yesterday....and it seems it has something to do with Davis"  
  
"With Davis?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I hope it's a sign that he's okay" sighed Cody.  
  
"I really hope so too" agreed Kari "the last time I visited the Motomiyas, they were really heartbroken"  
  
"Come on, TK, tell us your dream" pleaded Yolei.  
  
"Well, here I go" said TK "I was searching Davis at a cliff, after some seconds, I found him, but seconds later he disappeared and someone else appeared instead"  
  
"Someone else?" asked Kari with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well" explained TK "This person was wearing a strange...."  
  
TK was soon interrupted because a huge earthquake appeared.  
  
"An earthquake?" asked Yolei.  
  
"No" answered Kari "Look over there!"  
  
Everyone looked where Kari was pointing and saw a huge red elephant-like thing with a robotic look and seemed to have a real quarrelsome attitude.  
  
"Tremble! I am Flame Mammoth!" it shouted.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, X received something on his system.  
  
"It can't be" said X "Maverick activity here?"  
  
X didn't thought, he went to the disturbing spot, forgetting his decision of not getting close to the city, on his way he expected the city to be more futuristic; but oh, surprise! The city was exactly the same when he left. Without being seen, X snatched a newspaper, checked the date and made a huge realization.  
  
"_What!? It's been only a month since I left!?_" he thought "_This means that time at home goes faster_" (A/N: Davis calls "home'' the world where he became Megaman X, okay?)  
  
Suddenly, his system indicated him that he was close to the disturbance spot.  
  
"Everything seems that the Maverick is on....Odaiba?" choked X as he continued scanning.  
  
"_It must be a trap from the Retrievers_" thought X "_After all, they are Digimon in Maverick disguises. I shouldn't care, everyone must be taking care of this, and I bet they're doing it just fine without me_"  
  
But, then, far blasts were seen.  
  
"What's going on?" asked X, then he realized that the DigiDestined probably weren't having their Digimon with them.  
  
"_What should I do?_" thought X, then he looked at himself "I have a new physical form, I doubt they will discover me" after that, he dashed towards the disturbance spot....  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Cody as he watched helplessly all the utter chaos Flame Mammoth was causing.  
  
"Hey you, Elephant Boy" shouted Yolei "Why don't you play somewhere else"  
  
Flame Mammoth turned around and glared at her.  
  
"You dare insult me?" he asked "It's time for you to learn to show some respect to your elders"  
  
Flam Mammoth made a huge jump and fell heavily.  
  
"JUMP PRESS!!"  
  
The Jump Press made another earthquake that threw the DigiDestined to the ground.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Cody "Our Digimon are not with us"  
  
"Now, for you, my littles, a burning end" said Flame Mammoth as he aimed at the kids.  
  
"FIRE WAVE!!"  
  
"Get out of the way!" yelled TK as he and the DigiDestined jumped for it, he and Kari jumped to the left, while Cody and Yolei jumped to the right.  
  
"How lucky you are, you managed to evade my Fire Wave" said Flam Mammoth "What a shame that it haves to end, and the first ones shall be you" and pointed to TK and Kari.  
  
"Oh, no, he's going to finish us!" cried Kari.  
  
"I never expected I would end barbecued" pointed out TK.  
  
"Say farewell, kiddies....FIRE...."  
  
But someone appeared quickly and gave Flame Mammoth a hard kick....it was X.  
  
(You can insert your favorite Anime/Manga/Game hero here. In my case, I would choose the theme of Kyo Kusanagi The real one, not the clones from KOF '99)  
  
Everyone saw him and gasped in amazement, but TK was totally shocked as he flashed back to his dream.  
  
"That's the one! That's the one!" thought TK with his eyes wide open "But I don't remember that he were wearing a yellow scarf on my dream...."  
  
"Playtime's over, Flame Mammoth!" cried X.  
  
"X! It's you again" growled Flame Mammoth.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll make sure you don't cause anymore trouble"  
  
Flame Mammoth rushed at X to crush him, but X was really prepared, not to mention that he was now stronger than ever. He just evaded Flame Mammoths attack with a jump, and at the same time, he activated his Plasma Cannon and aimed.  
  
"PLASMA SHOT!!"  
  
Flame Mammoth received a critical hit; this made him angry and jumped into the air.  
  
"JUMP PRESS!!"  
  
"Bad move, heavyweight" hissed X as he charged his cannon.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The X-Buster caught Flame Mammoth on mid-air and threw him to the ground really hurt. And all that before the amazing eyes of TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody.  
  
"I can't believe it" said Kari "This guy is beating the crap out of this....monster without any trouble"  
  
"Who can he be?" asked Cody.  
  
"It's not over" muttered Flame Mammoth.  
  
"FIRE WAVE!!"  
  
X simply dodged the attack and stroke at the Maverick once more.  
  
"Oh, yes it is....PLASMA SHOT!!"  
  
The Plasma Shots made Flame Mammoth fall to the ground, X aimed at him, ready to give him the final blow, but Flame Mammoth teleported away to save his life.  
  
"Coward" whispered X. Then, he felt the DigiDestined coming to him.  
  
"Hey, thanks" said Kari.  
  
"You saved our lives, we are thankful" said Cody.  
  
"It was nothing" replied X coldly, then he noticed that TK was staring at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing" answered TK as he snapped out of it.  
  
"Then my job is done here" said X "Before I forget, my name is Megaman X. I'm more known as X" then he teleported away too.  
  
"Megaman X? What a weird name" pointed out Yolei.  
  
"But he's a tough guy if you ask me" replied Cody.  
  
"I wonder where did he came from" wondered Kari, then she turned her look at TK, who was stupefied again.  
  
"What's the matter, TK?" she asked.  
  
"You won't believe it, but I have seen him before" answered TK.  
  
"You've seen him?" asked Yolei "Where and when?"  
  
"Let's go to Matt's and I'll explain" he answered as they left, meanwhile, X was running between shadows so he couldn't be seen.  
  
"At least they haven't suspected" thought X "But what I wonder is how Flame Mammoth was able to enter the Real World"  
  
X looked somewhat concerned "I gotta find out who is doing this. I don't wanna know what could happen if Sigma comes back" then he stepped ahead to the cliff....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me see if I got this straight" said Tai "You said that a mammoth-like freak was causing a lot of trouble?" TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody nodded in agreement.  
  
"And that a mysterious boy in blue armor came out of nowhere and he stopped him?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah" answered TK "He also said that his name was Megaman X, most known as X"  
  
"And you said you have been dreaming of him?" asked Matt, his eyes on his brother.  
  
"Yes, I did" he answered "But for some reason, I feel that he has something to do with Davis"  
  
Everyone gasped by what TK said.  
  
"Why would someone like him be connected with Davis?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know, something deep inside me tells me again and again that X knows something about Davis" answered TK "Even if it is just a dream"  
  
"We are going to ask him in that case" pointed out Tai.  
  
"The question is: How are we going to find him?"  
  
"According to the descriptions you gave us, the one named Flame Mammoth and the one named Megaman X are some kind of super-advanced fighting robots" said Izzy "They have to emit some sort of electromagnetic waves, so I'll try to search a program that tracks them down. Once we find X, we'll make our interrogatory wisely"  
  
"I think we should keep Mimi informed about this, don't you think?" suggested Joe.  
  
"You're right" agreed Tai "If we are going to find whoever that can lead us to Davis, everyone must know"  
  
"I will e-mail her so she gets informed of our plans" said Sora.  
  
"And Ken is been on Osaka, visiting some relatives of his" added Cody "So we are going to e-mail him as well"  
  
"All right, then it's decided" finished Tai "Tomorrow we'll start searching for that X and put him on an interrogatory until we get info from him"  
  
"If he allows it" replied Yolei "He could attack us if he feels threaten"  
  
"Okay, the meeting is dismissed" said Joe and everyone went to their houses, but TK decided to go to the Motomiya's and cheer them up, while he was walking he passed by a electronics store where were some TV's outside. TK watched and saw it was the news. "In another news....a month has passed since the disappearance of Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and nothing done to find his whereabouts has given results....if anyone has seen it, notify it to your local police station. He has reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; he was wearing goggles, shorts, blue T-shirt and a blue vest the day he disappeared."  
  
TK sighed and continued walking to the Motomiya's. It was getting dark and night was approaching, he was just some blocks away from the house, when TK felt someone around, when he looked up, he gasped as he saw X standing in a building's top watching the sun going down.  
  
"_It's X!_" cried TK on his mind "If I'm going to ask him about Davis, this is my chance"  
  
TK approached to the building slowly, so X couldn't notice his presence, he was just wondering how to reach the top of the building and making sure X wouldn't leave when suddenly, he saw X turning around, ready to leave, but he took a last glance to the sun, which was almost hidden in the mountains, an then he took a look to the Motomiya's house for a few seconds and then he left the building by just jumping from it and fell to the ground unharmed, then he started to walk towards a dark alley.  
  
"I can't lose him" whispered TK as he followed X carefully without being seen, when he saw X entering the alley, TK ran as fast as he could and entered the alley as well, but after that, he realized it was a dead end, and X was nowhere to be found.  
  
"_Rats! He's gone_"  
  
"Hey, you!" said a voice behind him and he turned around quickly, just to realize that it was no one else but X.  
  
"I wanna know something, pal" said X "Why are you following me? It is because you are starting to like me or what?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Don't insinuate that!" whined TK "I'm here because I have questions and I'm totally sure you have the answers"  
  
"You? Looking answers from me?" asked X "Why would you make me questions?"  
  
"Because a dream I had about you" answered TK, then X made a malicious smile.  
  
"Dreaming of me? Then I should reconsider that theory that you actually like me" he said evilly.  
  
"Stop that!" countered TK "This dream of mine involves someone else, but since you're in it, I presume you know something we don't"  
  
"And what is it?" asked X.  
  
"I believe you know something about our lost friend Davis Motomiya" answered TK.  
  
For a few seconds, X was stood still, but then he just smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know any Davis, it's seems you found the wrong dream dude" replied X.  
  
"Don't try to fool me" countered TK looking straight at X's eyes "I know you have something to do and I will find it out"  
  
TK kept looking at X's eyes, and he felt something really familiar on them.  
  
"You may deny it, X, but I'm sure you know Davis" said TK.  
  
"Well I don't" replied X "Now, if you excuse me, I have better things to do than answering silly questions from Gilligan hated boys" then, he teleported away. TK just saw the beam shooting to the sky, with frustration eyes.  
  
"He got away" sighed TK "But I will get the answers sooner or later" then he walked towards his house.  
  
Meanwhile X arrived to the cliff, amazed that TK suspected things so soon and all because of a dream.  
  
"_It seems that TK might cause some trouble if he keeps going on like this_" thought X "_If he or anyone else finds out who I really am, I'll be toasted_"  
  
Then X leaned down to sleep, while his sleep, the crystal from his helmet started to glow in a blue tone, and after some seconds, the glowing faded and the crystal went back to it's normal red....  
  
  
  
The next day, X woke up a little uncomfortable for reasons he didn't know.  
  
"I may got a bad sleep" said X to himself, he looked around and found his old D-3 by his side.  
  
"Stubborn" muttered X as he threw the D-3 to the sea.  
  
"_When will they ever understand? I don't want to return to my former life as Davis. I will live the rest of my life as X_" thought X.  
  
Suddenly, he got another reading on his system.  
  
"More Maverick activity?" asked X "I'll have to go again" then he went to the city to track down the Maverick, unwary that a change was done to him....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Odaiba, Tk, Kari and Yolei were planning something while walking around the streets, after TK told them that he found X the other day.  
  
"And what did he said?" asked Kari.  
  
"He assures he doesn't know Davis' answered TK "But I don't believe him"  
  
"How are you so sure" asked Yolei.  
  
"Something tell me he is just lying, there's something about X, and I'll find out"  
  
"And where's Cody?" asked Kari.  
  
"He went to the Digital World to gather our Digimon" answered Yolei "We must be prepared for these new persons"  
  
"Speaking of that, do you think we'll find another one of these creatures?" asked TK, he was still making that question when they heard an explosion near them.  
  
"That answers my question" said TK.  
  
"And it means yes" pointed out Kari as she, TK, Yolei ran to the origin of the explosion.  
  
When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes: A huge bee-like robot was flying around making a total disaster.  
  
"This is a total troublesome situation" gasped TK.  
  
"And what can we do? We don't have our Digimon with us" said Yolei.  
  
The bee-like robot stopped causing chaos and turned it's look to the DigiDestined.  
  
"Ah! So you're the kids who confronted Flame Mammoth. I am the mighty Blast Hornet and I will be your executioner" he hissed.  
  
"Okay now what's next?" asked Kari.  
  
"This, my little!" yelled Blast Hornet as he dived at them with his stinger activated.  
  
"Look out!" cried Yolei.  
  
Everyone ran fast to evade Blast Hornet attack, which hit found void.  
  
"Really impressive for a bunch of human children" pointed out Blast Hornet "But I'm a busy person so I'll finish this soon" then he prepared his main attack.  
  
"PARASITIC BOMB!!"  
  
A big group of bee-like bombs were approaching the DigiDestined who were stunned, not knowing what to do, the bombs were about to hit them, when suddenly some blasts came out and destroyed all the bombs. Everyone turned to look and saw X standing there with his Plasma Cannon activated.  
  
"X! It's you again!" cried Kari, relieved.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Saving your lives" answered X coldly.  
  
"So you're here, well it seems I'll have some fun after all" hissed Blast Hornet.  
  
"That's what you think" said X as he prepared to fight Blast Hornet.  
  
"Then let's stop wasting time" hissed Blast Hornet.  
  
"PARASITIC BOMB!!"  
  
A whole bunch of bombs went directly to X who just sighed.  
  
"Again that old stupid trick? PLASMA SHOT!!"  
  
He aimed carefully and he blasted all and each one of the bees with ease.  
  
"You pest!" cursed Blast Hornet as he flew right to X.  
  
"You haven't changed on anything" mumbled X as he charged his cannon to max power and waited until Blast Hornet got close enough.  
  
"X-BUSTER!!"  
  
The X-Buster was aimed to Blast Hornet and hurt him a lot, he was about to fall to the ground, when X attacked once more.  
  
"PLASMA SHOT!!"  
  
X's attack hit Blast Hornet cleanly, leaving him helpless.  
  
"Don't think this is the end" said Blast hornet weakly before teleporting away, X only shot a glare to the empty space.  
  
"He got less stronger and more coward" muttered X, then he turned to the DigiDestined.  
  
"You better stay out of this. This is too much for you to handle" said X.  
  
"That's the less important thing" replied TK as he looked on X's eyes again.  
  
"Now we want you to tell us everything you know about Davis" added Yolei.  
  
"When will you ever learn? I don't know that Davis" countered X, then he realized that Kari didn't put her eyes off from him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked X, annoyed.  
  
"Is it just me or you got smaller?" she asked back.  
  
"What!?" gasped X as he looked at himself and made an unpleasant discovery: He lost height and now he was at the same level of the DigiDestined.  
  
"Th-this is I-I-mmpossible!" stammered X, suddenly; the D-3's started to glow intensely.  
  
"What's happening?" asked TK, then, X's red crystal started to glow in the blue tone again, he felt pain as the glow intensified.  
  
"What's going on? Why is he reacting to the D-3's?" asked Yolei.  
  
X was feeling more pain as the DigiDestined walkd to him.  
  
"Stay away!" he yelled while walking away from them, trying to ease up the pain.  
  
"Hey! We are just trying to help you" said TK.  
  
"Yeah, right" replied X ironically, fighting the pain as he kept walking backwards.  
  
"X, let us help you" pleaded Kari as she walked to X.  
  
"Stay away from me!" shouted X as he activated his Plasma Cannon and aimed it at Kari.  
  
"X, please, let us help you" pleaded Kari again,  
  
"Leave me alone, then!" yelled X between all his pain, he found no other choice than to teleport away.  
  
"That's real strange" pointed out TK "Why would he react to our Digivices?"  
  
"I simply don't know, but it was a total headache for X" answered Kari.  
  
"Hey! I just got a message from Cody" interrupted Yolei "he just came from the Digital World, he already haves our Digimon with him.  
  
"Great! Now we will be able to defend ourselves from these.robots" said Kari.  
  
"And we'll also be able to track down X" added TK "We must et info from him so we can figure out a way to find Davis"  
  
"But did you found something familiar on X?" asked Kari.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes, I found his eyes real familiar" pointed out Yolei "even if it haves no reason"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" agreed TK "Now let's go get our Digimon, I bet they'll be happy to see us"  
  
"And the same thing goes for us" replied Kari with a wide smile as she and the others left....  
  
  
  
But a at cliff someone wasn't very happy.  
  
X was still in pain, but it was nothing compared to the one he felt when he was close to the DigiDestined.  
  
"Damn! Being close to them is way too risky" mumbled X as his pain faded and the crystal's blue glowing ceased and it went back to it's normal red color.  
  
"Ahh! No more pain" sighed X, but at his feet he suddenly found his D-3 again, by the only sight of it, a huge anger started to invade him.  
  
"Why won't they quit!?" yelled X "I don't want to be Davis again!" then he delivered a hard kick to his D-3 sending it to the cliff's bottom. After that, he looked to himself.  
  
"_They are somehow subjecting me to some kind of reconversion process_" thought X "_But I will find out a way to reverse it._" He looked at the sea, now more calmed down.  
  
"I am Megaman X now. Davis Motomiya no longer exists, and I will make sure they don't transform me back to the ignored redhead I once was" said X to himself "I have a new life, and it haves no more sorrows or sadness."  
  
He just sat down on the cliffside with those thoughts on his mind, convinced that he would make it trough.  
  
But destiny was preparing something else for X....  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Megamastermaind: That's the end of chapter 5.  
  
Owlmon: Now that he's starting to experience some changes, things aren't going to be very easy on him.  
  
Firebrand: But why is that happening to X? Is he going to transform back to Davis?  
  
Zero: Firebrand, there is no time for spoilers. All of that will be answered on the next chapter, right, Mega?  
  
Megamastermaind: Sure, besides, the next chapter will be the last one.  
  
Firebrand: You mean that we will see the end of this story on the next chapter?  
  
Owlmon: That's right, so hang on, readers, and prepare yourselves for the final chapter.  
  
Zero: We hope that this gets a good ending.  
  
Megamastermaind: Oh, yeah, Zero. It'll be a nice ending, and that's goes to you too, readers, If you don't like it, you can grab mallets and whack me out, or if you want, you can chase me with Beam Sabers and slice me apart (If you catch me first), or you can just choke me until I get better on this.  
  
Owlmon: Well, with those suggestions, you BETTER make a good ending.  
  
Zero: Again, to quote Terriermon: Moumentai.  
  
Megamastermaind: That's right, because it'll be a quite nice ending, till then, my friends. See ya around.


End file.
